Hide and Seek
by heiress malfoy
Summary: Harry and Hermione were hiding inside the broom closet during a game of Hide and Seek on Christmas Eve, and soon they discover more about themselves and more about each other's feelings.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **This is a plot that has been inside my head for a LONG time now, and decided to make it as my entry in the competition. I actually planned for another plot to make it as my entry but I think this one will do. I don't know ifs its good, since I mostly write D/E fics and that sort. Characters may be a bit OOC, but what the heck just read to be the better judge. Many thanks to Sandy for beta-reading the first few parts. (hugs). If there are errors in the last parts, I'm sorry. Comments will be appreciated. Story occurred in their sixth year.

**HIDE and SEEK**

"Hide and Seek? Here in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in disbelief with her eyes blinking a few times in rapid succession

"Yeah, I mean there's nothing wrong with that right? It's nice to go back to being a kid sometimes 'Mione. Don't be such a kill joy," convinced Ron

It was Christmas Eve, and the festivities are about to start in a couple of hours or so. Harry and the others were earnestly waiting for the feast to start but they were also getting impatient and bored. Playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snaps weren't as much fun as they used to be. They were all cramped in the Common Room, sitting by the fireplace and the rest lounging by the armchairs and comfy pillows. Out of nowhere Seamus suggested to play a game _(everyone thinks it's too muggle to play, but no harm in playing it)_ and everyone agreed. It's better than the extreme boredom they were contriving. Everyone seems to agree other than Hermione, who was so engrossed in reading her Wizarding Through the Ages book _('It's the holidays!' Ron thought as an outside note.) _and Neville who found it not to be such a great idea since he'll be even more hungry.

"Come on Hermione it'll be fun," tugged Ginny trying to convince her.

"I understand that it's suppose to be a fun thing to do, but on Christmas Eve?" Hermione questioned, "And for goodness sakes Ronald we're Prefects! What if we get caught?" she opposed dropping the book onto the chair she once occupied.

"Well I'm Captain and I see no problem with that," Harry intervened.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she placed her hands upon her hips, _('the mother stance,' thought Ginny)_ looking at everyone in the room. She noticed their expressions, begging for her agreement.

"Let's not make her join then. Why waste time in convincing her?" Seamus whispered to Dean and he agreed with a simple nod.

"What if Filch sees us? We'll be in big trouble," warned Hermione.

"Good point, but looks at it this way, the chances of us getting caught are slim since we're '_hiding_'. That's the point of the game. The only one who has a big fat chance of caught is the one who's '_seeking_'." Parvati pointed out.

For once Parvati does have a point that Hermione hasn't thought of yet, and she hates that fact.

"So are you in?" asked Harry

Hermione let out a sigh contemplating on what to do. What can she do other then join in on the fun. _'If you can't beat 'em, join them'_ she thought. "What the heck okay I'm in." she announced

Everyone cheered as Hermione shook her head, "I can't believe I'm playing hide and seek on Christmas Eve. I can't even remember when I last played this game. I believe it was six?" she uttered.

Harry chuckled at her remark and patted her shoulders. "It'll be fun Hermione. Trust me." he told her with a suggestive wink.

She brushed off his hands and walked away. "Whatever Harry. Whatever."

"I can't believe I'm 'it'. Can we do it again guys?" begged Ronald as they positioned him facing the wall just near the entrance to the Great Hall. Ronald was still trying to convince the other as they order him to cover his eyes and count from one to a hundred. Ronald whimpered as he started counting from one, half wishing he hadn't joined at all if he knew he'll be 'it' in the first place. Dreading how difficult it will be finding every one of 'em _(ten people to be exact: Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, with two seventh years Katie and Cormac who tagged along)_ in such a enormous castle. He wanted to give up just thinking of it. _'I hope I won't be crawling into places where there's spiders,' _he thought

After hearing Ronald's count of one, everybody immediately made a run for it, separating into different directions searching for a place to hide. Hermione, however, didn't have a clue where to go but spotted Harry and so she decided to follow him as she heard Ron now at the fifteen mark.

Harry was running out of breath but was extremely excited because he would never get to play this game in the muggle world before _(Dudley was a lousy player anyway)_. He finds it silly to be playing this at such an age but what matter is that he was having fun for once so, the hell with defeating Voldemort. He'll think of that later.

He looked around, snapping his fingers when he saw the entrance to the broom closet just off the Entrance Hall and smirked happily with the thought of hiding there. Harry opened the door and got in as he cautiously peering around the half-shut broom closet door, scanning the hallway for any passersby.

He was about to shut the door when someone stopped it from closing. Curious, he immediately reopened the door only to see Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hiding!"

"That's what I'm here for," she said in between gasps, "I'm hiding here."

"What? I was here first,"

"I'm hiding with you." She explained and fitted herself into the door

"B-but that's not fair. We're not supposed to hide with someone else!" he complained

"Oh you know there is no such rule Harry. Close the door." she demanded

He shuts the door behind him with a quiet _click_ and lit his wand. It cuts through the darkness, illuminating both of their faces with its soft glow. Hermione was tidying her hair while fixing her robes as both tried to make room for each other in such little space. "Better light up your wand as well Hermione," he told her as she did.

Hermione scanned the area, noticing no differences since the last time she'd been here. "Wow, talk about déjà vu. Is it me or we've been here before?" she inquired.

He nodded and sat on the flagstone floor, his back against the wall, "Yeah, once while using the Time-Turner, we waited in here for our other selves to pass through the Entrance Hall." Harry replied.

She smiled, Harry did remember. "Wow, how long has it been? Three years? It just seems like yesterday that it occurred,"

"Yeah, and it was some great time we had…"

Hermione sat herself down onto the flagstone floor opposite Harry, facing him. "The only thing that's different is us. We were only in third year then."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, you didn't have boobs then."

Hermione gasped and kicked him, "Ha ha, very funny Harry."

"Kidding," He beamed "But seriously, I must say you've gotten prettier since then."

Even in the scarce light he could see that her cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of crimson. "So you're saying I was ugly then?" she managed to ask amidst feeling awkward.

"No, I said you got prettier. You were never ugly Hermione," he clarified blushing himself.

"Thank you. I heard that somewhere before."

"I know, fifth year. While we talking about my disastrous Valentine date with Cho,"

She smiled looking down, trying to avoid his stare as she felt him study her. She doesn't know why but being here with him like this stirred up something within her. This should mean nothing under normal circumstances; after all it's normal for friends to say something nice to each other right? However, something like that coming from the opposite sex _(more importantly, Harry)_ felt like something more. The same feelings she had when he first told her about a year ago. This feeling she has is overwhelming and scary at the same time.

After that, neither of them spoke. For some time it stayed that way, with only the sound of Harry's tongue clicking audible. It was then that Hermione remembered what they were there for. It has been awhile since Ron started counting, and he's supposed to pass by here one way or another.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione called out as she sat upright "Don't you think Ron's taking a long time in finding us? It's been awhile,"

His wand illuminated his stern expression, "That's a good thing. It's supposed to be that way; we'll make him suffer just finding us. We're in a game aren't we?" he commented as he fixes his glasses that slid down his nose.

"But it's getting hot in here,"

"Literally or you meant something else?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Stop doing that Harry, you're scaring me. You're not your usual self. You're too…too…" she trailed off

"Pervy?" he broke in and laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did so

"Yes, now stop laughing and lower down your voice. Ron might hear us." She whispered and stood up

Harry's mouth dropped wide open as Hermione stood up and took off her robe, causing his grip to tighten.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm taking my robes off, maybe my sweater as well. It's hot in here and I can't take it anymore."

And she did, dropping her robe onto the floor as Harry's eyes followed them and when he looked up at her again she was now in her uniform. What followed next was the sweater she was wearing, exposing her cotton polo shirt, mildly wet from sweat. Harry had to swallowed hard when he caught a faint glimpse of her bra outline _(it was pink) _and tensed when she started to unbutton the first few bottons, exposing a part of her chest. _'This is wrong' _Harry thought for he too started to feel hot but for other reasons.

"You okay Harry?" asked Hermione when Harry started fanning himself

"Splendid," he answered and prevented to meet her stare. She smirked. _'Boys…'_

She sat on the floor again, but this time made Harry panic by sitting beside him. But she didn't say anything though, for she had other things on her mind.

"Ronald's taking a long time isn't he?" asked Harry but his eye was on the door not at her.

"Yeah I know," said Hermione. Then suddenly a naughty but fun idea popped into her head

"Harry I know what to do! Let's play a game!" she beamed

"What? What game?"

"I give you two opposite things to chose from and tell me which one you prefer. You can ask me next. It'll be fun," she persuaded

"Okay then," he sat upright and looked interested "Fire away."

"Okay here we go. Coke or Pepsi?"

He twitched his lips as he thought for some time then finally gave out an answer, "Coke is good but since Britney Spears endorsed Pepsi I think I'd go with Pepsi."

Hermione had to contain her laughter.

"Britney fan, I see. Good point though. I never was a Christina fan myself. Okay you're turn."

"Short or long?" Harry asked her, smirking as he did so

"Since you're pervy today I'll ride along with it I suppose. I choose 'long' of course." She answered but she didn't wait for Harry to react and broke in, "Soft or hard?"

"Hard." He replied not skipping a beat "Lights on or lights off?" he was smirking again

'_Oh I can't believe this is happening! It started out as a completely un-pervy, very conservative game. Great Merlin, save me.' _She did the face-palm act but answered truthfully, "L-lights…lights off." She stuttered

Just after she uttered her answer she heard Harry utter "Nox!" and the beam of light from his wand went out. She panicked and suddenly found herself engulfed in darkness. "Harry, cut it out its not funny anymore," she pleaded as her hands did their work and tried to find Harry (well wherever he is now). "Harry sod it this is not funny anymore!" she shouted. "Where the hell is my wand?" and searched where she dropped her robes. She found her robe, but she touched something silky as well. Confused, she frantically took out her wand from her robe's pocket and uttered a quick "Lumos!" and the room was illuminated once again.

She found Harry smirking in one corner, his hand over his mouth.

"That wasn't funny Harry. Don't do that again." She warned

"But you said you preferred lights off," he chuckled

"I did but I didn't mean NOW. Seriously, Ronald must find us soon 'coz I don't know if I'll get out of here alive,"

"I won't eat you Hermione don't worry." he paused "Well in another way that is,"

"Why you pervy little chap!" she suddenly had the urge to throw anything she could grab on to him starting with her robe which covered his face completely

"Hey!" he shoved her robe off his face "No fair!"

"Take that," and her sweater followed as both of them exploded in giggles she didn't know what she threw next for she just grabbed hold of it and threw it at him. But when whatever-that-thing-was landed right on his face she shrieked upon looking at it. It was a …a…

"I really hope these aren't your knickers Hermione," Harry replied as he took it off his face "Because throwing robes and sweaters are one thing, but this is all new to me. I didn't know you fancy the color orange," he was holding it up with two fingers examining it

"They aren't mine! I can assure you I still have mine on," she announced. But when Harry was already muttering "_Fascinating,_"and "_Wow,_" she had to take action. "Oh give me that!" and snatched it away from him

"Who do you suppose owns them?" asked Harry

"I dunno, but there seems to be initials written on it. See?" and held it in such a way for Harry to see. (Now kids, be reminded. Next time you pick up a random knicker anywhere; don't touch it with bare hands like these two geniuses are doing. It might carry deadly germs for all we know. Just a friendly reminder for all of you)

"Is that a G.W.?" asked Harry

"Oh yeah, it is. Wait the only girl I know with the initials G.W. is…"

"Unless Gandalf the Wizard happened to be a cross-dresser and by chance went to Hogwarts then its not…"

"Ginny?!" they said in unison

"Then how on earth did her knickers get here?"

Harry felt uneasy all of a sudden and shifted position, but when he did so he felt as if he was sitting on something.

"Aha!"

"What is it Harry?"

"I think I already know how that got in here. Look, see?" and he held up a green colored tie in front of her, no it was a Slytherin's tie. And Harry turned it over to reveal a crest on the back, "The Malfoy family crest," he proudly announced "See? I do listen in class."

"So that means…" she trailed off. _Too much info. _

"Yep, you got it. Should we tell Ron?"

'_The heat I can bear, but this? Ginny and Malfoy? This is too much!' _She shook her head. "No, you don't want Malfoy to die on Christmas Eve, do you? Or it'll be Ron who'll die. But either way I think we should just keep this to ourselves for the meantime."

"Hermione we haven't finished our game yet…" Harry sounded so serious all of a sudden

"Oh that," she suddenly remembered. But there was something different with Harry now, he seemed preoccupied…no, more like troubled. Oh no, it's Ginny. He fancied her, she thinks. And he finding about her and Draco was too much for him she guesses. How could she forget? "Harry are you alright? If it's about Ginny…"

"No. Just answer my question. Ron or me?"

Harry stiffened but managed to face her now. He almost cursed when she licked her lips in such a sensual way that made him want to snog her all of a sudden. She was playing with her fingers but finally said, "Harry this might sound silly but I've been wondering on how it feels like to kiss you, you know? Ever since that time you kissed Cho I've been having this feeling of wanting to find out for myself. Weird, huh?"

"Well all you have to do is ask,"

"Forget it Harry, its silly. Best friends don't kiss each other anyway."

"If you want for us to stay that way Hermione,"

Hermione was shocked. Could it be? That he felt it too? Her heart stopped beating when he held her hand. _Is he serious?_

"Harry?" his name came out like a whisper

"You've been really important to me Hermione, I mean really. Ever since that time I thought I lost you last year I've been hit with the realization that I felt something else for you. It was beyond being friendly but I had to keep it, for I know it was Ron that you fancy. This might be quite of a shock but here it goes…I love you Hermione. I really do."

"Oh Harry!" she hugged him "I don't believe it!"

"Well I didn't plan on confessing anything, but this seemed like a proper time to do so. So what is your answer Miss Granger?"

"Are you daft? Of course I love you too you idiot," she confessed and tears were welling up in her eyes

"Hey, your turn to ask Miss Granger," he said when they broke off the embrace

"Ginny or me?"

Harry chuckled, "I think the answer is pretty obvious. Now about that kiss…"

Harry wasted no time and kissed her, soon both of them are entangled in a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't just a kiss, it was full of love. It swept them away and soon hands were going where they weren't supposed to be. They were both breathless and sweating when they broke the kiss.

"Are you sure about this? 'Coz you can make me stop now Hermione but god knows I don't want to…"

"Then don't," and she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again

The game and place forgotten, she found herself writhing beneath him, ordering to take off his robes. She helped him got out of them and seconds later he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"Harry…" she whispered as he was trailing kisses in her neck

"Ronald must be looking for us by now,"

"Let him find us here for all I care," he said panting for breath. The only light illuminating their features was now off (for Hermione requested so), but that didn't matter. For now, all that mattered was being with her, loving her and to hell with all the rest. He was hers now, and in a little while she will be his.

He lowered his head ready to kiss her, at that moment he felt secure, that this was right. It was a feeling that was not to last, however, as there was the unmistakable sound of rusty hinges squeaking and the broom closet door swung open yet again, admitting two more people into the cramped space. They entered inside, held in the other's arms, hands exploring bodies, sharing private giggles and whispers. But the new arrivals were a bit more aware of their surroundings and they each had their wands drawn and lit in a heartbeat.

Harry and Hermione almost fainted, horrified by the sight of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Aware of the awkward situation, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cleared his throat, his eyes directed towards the two behind his half-moon spectacles. "Mister Potter and Miss Granger," he acknowledged the two "I do believe that the feast will be starting soon. Better get yourselves ready,"

Harry and Hermione frantically got up and picked up their clothes. However both of them, who've seen the Headmistress, face Death Eaters or other dangerous works for the Order was surprised for the first time seeing the Headmistress rather shaky, her lips forming a thin line, and her eyes blinking a few times in rapid succession; which for Hermione gave her the look of a nervous animal.

Almost on their way out, the Headmaster continued.

"Oh and I do believe Mister Weasley has been looking for the both of you. It's best if you show up soon, for he is worried."

"Thank you sir,"

Harry who couldn't believe at what he just saw straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath, gathering up all the courage to say something that probably might get him into trouble. But it was Christmas Eve and he prays that the Headmaster would understand at this point. "Sir we all due respect but…"

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"I won't tell anybody if you won't…"

"You can count on that. Merry Christmas to the two of you," Dumbledore replied, still his hands around the Headmistress

"To you to Sir," and faced the Headmistress next "Professor,"

McGonagall merely nodded and dared not to look at her students directly.

Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione went out of the closet still dazed from what just happened (and saw). But before stepping out of the door, the Headmaster once again spoke

"Would you be so kind in closing the door after you go out?" he requested

Harry nodded, "Certainly Sir."

He did as Headmaster ordered and seconds after closing it, it's evident that a sighs can be heard and an unmistakable _Oh Albus_ sigh from McGonagall was heard. Not that they cared or anything, but Harry half-wished they didn't chose to make-out in the closet at THAT time. He really didn't care about the Headmaster's (or Headmistress') personal life but they could've chosen another date and time to make-out 'coz they just spoiled his and Hermione's. And really, didn't their parents tell them not to do it in front of the kids? And who would've thought Draco and Ginny were an item? That's more startling than the Headmaster and Headmistress sneaking out into the broom closet to do more than discussing school matters.

Wow, the world is really full of surprises. Who would've thought he'll be holding Hermione's hand now? Who would've thought they'll be together?

And who would've thought Ron would kiss Luna under the mistletoe?

What?!

"Ron? Luna?" this time Hermione shouted

Ron and Luna who were deeply engrossed with their kiss, had to break it off. Ronald's cheeks were turning into deep red and he was scratching his head in panic. Luna was biting her lower lip and was looking downwards, avoiding their stares. Up ahead was hanged mistletoe, one of the strategically scattered ones all over Hogwarts.

"I didn't know you two were an item," said Hermione

"We aren't."

"Then how come---"

"I saw her standing here, and I didn't notice the mistletoe 'til she pointed it out. Then we kissed…" explained Ron, turning even redder as he spoke "How about you two? I've been looking all over for you in ages. And why are you holding hands? Hermione did you realize your blouse is unbuttoned…" pointing at her shirt

Harry chose to ignore Ron and dragged Hermione away from the two, 'Let's leave them alone,' he whispered and left heading for the Common Room. Ron was shouting '_Hey where are you guys going? The feast is about to start!' _but they ignored him.

"Harry, where are we going? All the others are heading downstairs for the feast,"

"That was the point Hermione. We'll be alone…" smirking as he said that remark

"I like the way you think Mr. Potter, very bright indeed." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they entered the deserted Common Room

He was unbuttoning her blouse once again when he spoke "Why thank you, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"Which was?"

"Ron or me?"

"Oh Harry…" she sighed in anticipation as his lips came nearer to hers

"Just shut up and kiss me then you'll know."

And so he did.

_-fin-_


End file.
